Sleaze
The SleazeSleaze (2009). Slimer!- "Don't Tease the Sleaze" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:28). Time Life Entertainment. is a gross and smelly Class 5. History Slimer! The Ghostbusters and Slimer manage to confine and trap a disgusting ghost named the Sleaze. Ray Stantz tells Slimer not to tease the Sleaze. Slimer, unfortunately, doesn't listen and ends up accidentally freeing the Sleaze from the Containment Unit when he makes the Sleaze roar with such a force that the spud is slammed against a button for the Ecto Gas Release Valve.Hickey, Pamela and McCoy, Denyys (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Five Disc Two, "Don't Tease the Sleaze" Script p. 9. CPT Holdings, Inc. When the Sleaze runs loose, Slimer gets help from the Junior Ghostbusters to recapture the Sleaze. After several failed attempts, the Sleaze is eventually returned to the Containment Unit when Slimer posed as a lady and led him to the Firehouse, dressed up as a nightclub called "Club Sleaze." The Real Ghostbusters During a summer heatwave and day 10 of a garbage strike, it is revealed that the Sleaze has an older brother called the Glob. The Glob meets Professor Dweeb and has him free the Sleaze, his younger brother, in exchange for Slimer.Glob (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:59-09:04). Time Life Entertainment. Glob says: "And all I want in exchange is my poor baby brother, the Sleaze." Professor Dweeb uses the stench of a sardine sandwich to lure the Sleaze to the port hole of the Containment Unit and extracted it with a strange-looking device. Professor Dweeb (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:53-12:01). Time Life Entertainment. Dweeb says: "Uh...uh...the Glob said this disgusting sardine sandwich would get the Sleaze's attention." Dweeb brings Sleaze to Glob at the Bay Bridge Garbage Dump in New Jersey. The deal is nullified when Sleaze elects to get revenge on Slimer. The Glob and the Sleaze become a monster named the Slob by merging and defeat the Ghostbusters. The Slob is soon sighted back in Manhattan. Egon Spengler deduces the best strategy is to separate and trap them individually. Peter Venkman enlists Professor Dweeb to set up the trap. From atop a roof, Dweeb pretended to announce his victory over Slimer, thus attracting Sleaze. Peter and Winston Zeddemore re-trapped him while Egon and Ray dealt with Glob. Trivia *Besides Slimer, the Sleaze is the only ghost to appear on both The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer!. *Professor Dweeb finds Sleaze as interesting and disgusting at the same time as he does yogurt.Professor Dweeb (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 12:04-12:08). Time Life Entertainment. Dweeb says: "Interesting and disgusting at the same time. Just like yogurt." Appearances Slimer! *"Don't Tease the Sleaze" The Real Ghostbusters *"The Slob" See also *Glob *Slob References Gallery Collages SleazeandGlobinTheSlobepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon SleazeSlimer.png|The Sleaze as seen in "Don't Tease the Sleaze" SleazeSlimer02.jpg|Trapped by Slimer and the Ghostbusters SleazeSlimer03.jpg|Escaped from Containment Unit SleazeSlimer04.jpg|Making Getaway SleazeandGlob.png|The Sleaze and his brother Glob TheSleazeRGB03.jpg|As seen in "The Slob" TheSleazeRGB04.jpg|As seen in "The Slob" SleazeRGB02.jpg|Trapped in "The Slob" Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 5 Category:S! Characters